With the recent advances of mobile technologies, the number of mobile applications that access services requiring entry of confidential data has grew significantly. The entry of confidential information typically takes place when users are paying for goods and services on e-commerce websites, when accessing services requiring the entry of registration data, and so on. Payment with the use of banking applications is also used on stationary personal computers (PCs). As a result of the development of this industry, malicious software has made an appearance, which steals the user's confidential data which is used to pay for goods and services, and also to register for services and resources on the Internet.
One of the ways of stealing authentication and authorization data entered by the user via a data entry device is the interception of the data by a malware. The theft may occur at various stages: at the moment of entering data and/or at the moment of processing of this data by components of the hardware and software of the device on which this data is entered. The known security solutions do not provide effective protection from different types of security attacks. Therefore, there is a need to improve a mechanism for data entry protection.